


Not Invited

by nemoterry



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, taehyun is there for .3 seconds but not mentioned by name, the story is mines though, this was originally a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoterry/pseuds/nemoterry
Summary: Beomgyu:guess what lolThoobin:I'm in class.Beomgyu:mayhaps were havingdinner with a kindastranger lololololBeomgyu:he hasnt tried to killme yet and he looksnice lololololThoobin:.Thoobin:I'm so fucking donewith you that itisn't even funny.orIn which all Beomgyu wanted to do was ask Soobin if he wanted a grilled cheese or spaghetti for dinner, but of course Beomgyu has to mess up along the way, one way or another.-the prompt isn’t mines, but the story is-also on wattpad





	Not Invited

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/185422360-not-invited

Beomgyu sighed, flipping on his stomach. It was 6:02 pm and Soobin was not back from his class, and Beomgyu was quite frankly starving. 

Still, Beomgyu and Soobin had dinner together every night, no matter how hard it was to squeeze around their schedule. It became a normal routine to rant about their days with good food in front of them. So Beomgyu decided he wouldn't eat anything until after Soobin got home from his lectures.

Beomgyu, who had skipped out on lunch due to studying for a test though, was starving, and he was having second thoughts on his and Soobin's traditions. 

Sighing, Beomgyu reached for his phone on his bedside table, knowing he was simply too hungry. 

He thought of something simple and easy he would make that would be ready by the time Soobin would surely get home by around seven and some minutes. 

A grilled cheese or spaghetti would be simplistic. Though a grilled cheese would be much easier to make, Beomgyu added the extra option in because he knows Soobin. He'd always find something to complain about the only option he'd been given and then they would never agree with something to eat. 

Plus, Beomgyu wanted to dine somewhat good that night after being so hungry. A grilled cheese didn't sound appetizing. 

Now, here's where Beomgyu made his first mistake of the night. 

He should've just quite easily gone to contacts and tapped on Soobin's name but nooo, instead, Beomgyu decided to manually type in Soobin's number. 

He could have even texted him, knowing Soobin was in class, but Beomgyu is an idiot. An idiot to mistakes the last digit in Soobin's number, a 4, for a 5. 

After the second ring, someone finally picked up. 

"Hello?" a semi nervous and high pitched voice asked. Weird. Soobin's voice was normally deep. 

Beomgyu shrugged it off, nerves made Soobin's voice a higher pitch and Beomgyu did call in the middle of his class. Plus, Beomgyu was hungry and just wanted a response.

"Sorry to interrupt your class hyung, just wondering what you would like me to make for dinner. I'm deciding between making grilled cheeses or spaghetti." Beomgyu said a little quickly, waiting for Soobin to respond. 

There was a second long pause, and Beomgyu was about to ask if everything was alright before the same high pitched voice (now with a little bit of enthusiasm) said, "Honestly, it depends what type of cheese you use for the grilled cheese and the type of sauce you use for spaghetti- if you make the spaghetti spicy, I'd definitely come over-"

"You're not Soobin hyung." Beomgyu whispered, quickly coming to his senses. 

He looked down at the caller ID, looking for the error, and facepalmed when he saw the last digit error. 

The now stranger must have heard what Beomgyu said and replied, "No, i'm not Soobin 'hyung' and I don't know a Soobin either, but I would happily come over for dinner-"

Beomgyu interrupted again, not before taking note of how young this person sounded. 

"No, no, thank you. Sorry for wasting your time-"

This time, the stranger interrupted and Beomgyu sighed, wondering how he got into this mess. 

"It's fine, as I was saying, I recommend using mozzarella cheese for the grilled cheese- it'll be all stretchy and yummy and good-"

"You're not invited." Beomgyu said a little roughly, but he didn't wan't someone he didn't even know coming over to his and Soobin's exclusive dinners. Correction, he didn't want to have dinner with a stranger, period.

"Whaa-? No fair!!" And Beomgyu could hear the pout coming from the stranger. He sighed once again. "You called me to ask what we should have for dinner!! I haven't eaten yet and mom hasn't cooked anything either- I'm starving!" The stranger whined.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, wondering how old or young their guy was. "We meant me and my hyung not you and I." Beomgyu empathized to get his point across. "So thank you very much for your time - but I'll be hanging up." And with that, Beomgyu hung up on the stranger. 

He heard some beginnings of pleads, but that didn't stop him as he sighed and rubbed his temples. Gosh, why hadn't he just hung up ages ago!? Now he had a headache, and talking so much about food without actually making any made Beomgyu hungry hungry. 

Beomgyu snorted though, this would be an interesting story to tell his Soobin hyung when he got home. 

As if on cue, Beomgyu's phone rang, the middle digits being oddly familiar. He smiled, recognizing his hyung's number. 

"Hyung! When are you coming home? I want to make something for us to eat, but I'm not sure what I should make between a grilled cheese or spaghetti-"

"I want spicy spaghetti. I'll be over soon, so be expecting me. And my brother's a hacker so he can just hack your location-Oh, wait, what's your name?" The same stranger asked. 

Beomgyu laughed. No way in hell he believed this stranger. He rolled his eyes. And he wasn't sure why he did this, but he said, "Choi Beomgyu." and then hung up. 

Why he gave the stranger his name? Beomgyu would never know, it really wasn't the smartest idea, but he didn't feel threatened. 

He got his lazy ass up and began getting the ingredients ready. Beomgyu has never tried spaghetti with any type of spicy sauce, but he would try as it sounded interesting; plus it'd be funny to see Soobin eat a forkful of spaghetti thinking it was regular and not spicy.

Beomgyu never really asked Soobin what he had wanted for dinner. 

Around twenty minutes after Beomgyu finished making spicy spaghetti (Beomgyu had to admit, it seemed good, even if it burned his tongue a little), the door rang. He smiled expecting Soobin. Boy, he had quite a story to tell. 

Instead though, when Beomgyu opened the door, he was met with a tall stranger. The boy looked...weird with too much going on to focus on, yet it somehow fit his face. The first thing Beomgyu took of though, was that he looked very young and Beomgyu didn't think he ever saw him around the campus. 

And he would certainty remember him if he saw a face like that around.

"Hello?" Beomgyu asked confused. "Uh, how can I help you?" 

Suddenly the stranger smiled. "Yes, yes, you sound exactly like the guy over the phone - Choi Beomgyu? My name is Huening Kai! Nice to meet you." The bright smile on his face never left Kai's face. 

Beomgyu was left confused for a few seconds, before his face changed to one of comprehension, then awe, then panic, and he shut the door in Huening Kai's face, heart beating fast. 

Beomgyu was quite simply scared. Was this really the guy over the phone? Did he really track him down??

He immediately heard the protests and whines come from the other side of the door. 

"Hello? Please don't tell me I listened to my brother's scolding for nothing~ Are we seriously not going to have dinner?" The whines were endless. 

Beomgyu took a deep breath calming down his racing heart. Hesitantly, he opened the door finding the boy with an adorable pout plastered over his face. His eye brows were knitted together and he was adorable and Beomgyu was already turning gay for him.

When Huening Kai realized Beomgyu had indeed opened the door, he almost twirled inside, pushing past Beomgyu. "Hey! Hey, you're not — what are you —," Beomgyu said, panic in his eyes as he frantically did the best he could to kick Huening Kai out. 

The boy wasn't listening despite what he did being quite illegal as he followed his unusually long and pointy nose to where the food was, Beomgyu behind him desperately pleading for Huening Kai to leave. 

"-Plus! I only cooked enough for two people," Beomgyu tried getting Huening Kai to pout once again. 

"But you'll share with me, right?" Huening Kai tried. "I..." Beomgyu trailed off, not knowing what to say. Huening Kai was just so adorable, words couldn't describe what was going on in Beomgyu’s heart. 

"Sure. Totally." Beomgyu gave in with a sigh, sending some reluctant texts to Soobin. 

Beomgyu:  
guess what lol

Thoobin:  
I'm in class.

Beomgyu:  
mayhaps were having  
dinner with a kinda   
stranger lolololol

Beomgyu:   
he hasnt tried to kill  
me yet and he looks   
nice lolololol 

Thoobin:   
. 

Thoobin: 

I'm so fucking done   
with you it isn't that  
even funny.

(And perhaps the scolding Beomgyu got was okay because in the end, Huening Kai ended up being chill and very cute and didn't try killing them, not even once. 

And maybe Beomgyu still went to bed a little hungry, but that was also okay because Huening Kai's presence quite simply and quite cheesyily made up for it.)


End file.
